Tristesse
by Yaem gy
Summary: Piano melodioso que gritas mis Tristezas Ven y revela mi secreto Que la amo, que la anhelo Y que por ella iré hasta el mismo infierno Personajes de JK Rowling. Música de Fréderic Chopin. Combinación para un Dramione
1. Prólogo: La Voz de mi Alma en Piano

Hola amigos:

Pueden ver que me he dispersado de nuevo. Justo ahora que debía escribir el nuevo capítulo de uno de mis fics me quedé pegada a la hermosa melodía de _Tristesse _ y no supe porque imaginé a Draco Malfoy tocando el piano para descargar todo lo que llevaba en su corazón.

Esta historia le hace alarde a su título y es algo que yo necesitaba hace mucho. Un Dramione trágico, doloroso y bello como los antiguos.

Es creo el último que escriba, pues he dejado a mi Ron solo demasiado tiempo.

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá y si alcanzaré la meta que me he fijado, pero espero que quienes lo lean lo disfruten y me acompañen hasta el último capítulo.

Besos…

Yaem (pensando cómo lograr un hermoso Dramione) Gy

_**Prólogo: La Voz de mi Alma en el piano**_

¿Cuántas veces nos quedamos sin palabras?

¿Cuántas veces el dolor en el pecho, la pasión más profunda, el amor más poderoso no puede ser expresado por ellas?

¿Cuántas lágrimas quedan atajadas antes de salir desbordadas?

¿Cuánto amor callado?

El corazón grita, la boca calla… el alma queda así… atormentada.

Y el silencio es el único que habla.

Desesperado, uno acalla al mundo lo que el pecho está gritando.

Pues no hay palabras… no hay como explicarlo.

Hay momentos, sensaciones, sentimientos tan profundos, tan desesperados que no pueden caber en unas letras. Y a veces el peso es tan profundo que todos estos fuegos que se arremolinan en el pecho se confunden, se derraman. Y no los puedes fundir en una palabra.

Pero a veces hay palabras que no nos atrevemos a decir. Palabras hermosas que mueren en la garganta, oraciones que solo se forjan en la cabeza y que el corazón asume como su voz. Gritos, susurros, ríos de emociones que callamos pues están vedadas. Y uno se acostumbra a callar… Uno se acostumbra a matar los versos que están por escapar por los labios.

Y yo he callado tanto…

Hay quien prefiere expresarse con imágenes, hay quien habla con los gestos… Yo prefiero los sonidos.

La música…

Y la música habla por mí.

Pero no cualquier música puede gritarle al mundo lo que estoy sintiendo. Ni cualquier instrumento ser la vía para ese discurso.

Solo un sonido se convierte en mi voz…

La voz potente del Pianoforte.

Quizás el único que en una palabra puede decir que tengo dentro.

Piano, pues es la suavidad y la dulzura que escondo bajo un manto de altivez y arrogancia.

Forte, pues es lo que expreso en energía, en furia, en pasión acorralada.

Suave y fuerte, tierno y rudo, dulce y amargo.

Ese… soy yo.

Y cuando mis dedos tocan las notas arrancadas en desespero, mi alma habla.

Y habla de dicha, de gloria, de anhelo, de sueño.

Y habla de odio, de furia, de dolor… de tristeza.

Porque mi corazón no ha sabido más que de ella. De ella, la reina entre todas mis emociones. La que me despierta en amargos besos en mis mañanas de sábanas de seda. La que me acompaña en mis horas lentas y agobiantes en medio de esta guerra. Ella, la que duerme en mis brazos por las noches susurrándome palabras de amor que nunca terminan por acariciarme.

La tristeza… mi amiga más fiel.

Es cuando toco las teclas del piano que al fin puedo fluir sin dique y digo y hablo y grito lo que llevo dentro. Todo lo que he callado por tantos años. Todo lo que nunca he podido decirle…

Todo lo que ella ignora.

Mis manos recorren las notas de mi amor y mi tormento. Y los recuerdos llegan a mí en ráfagas de luz y de sombra.

Ella y sus rizos desordenados en un juego gracioso…

Ella en aroma a flores y pergamino…

Ella y sus ojos de dulce chocolate…

Ella… siempre ella.

Y yo…

El clamor melodioso me invade, el tempo me domina.

Imágenes de salones de clase, de luz y sombra en la biblioteca, de campo, de árboles, de lago oscuro. Yo callando mi admiración al descubrirla tan talentosa, tan inteligente. Yo no admitiendo que su sonrisa es tan bonita. Yo… yo hiriéndola para no reconocer que ya la quería.

Porque siempre fui un tonto.

Jamás le dije que ella era hermosa. Jamás le dije que añoraba su mirada, su sonrisa.

Y la insultaba, la hería, la atacaba. Pues al lastimarla me lastimaba a mí mismo. Me castigaba por sentirme tan aturdido cuando ella aparecía de pronto ante mí. Me castigaba por emborracharme con su perfumada estela. Me castigaba y trataba de matar ese calor que crecía en mi pecho, en mi alma, en mi corazón. Ese fuego que me consumía, que me quemaba. Ese fuego… ese amor.

Y apropósito, intencionalmente, me convertí en su enemigo, pues era lo más cercano que podría estar de ella.

Si no podía hacer que me amara… Al menos me odiaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Y cultivé ese sentimiento como si de un gran amor se tratara.

Mientras… yo por ella me perdía… por ella, por sus besos que nunca serían míos, por su cuerpo que nunca tocaría.

El grito atronador del piano me arrastra. Él ruge en este momento. Ruge una pasión interrumpida, un dolor acuciante.

Grita… Grita amigo… grita el tornado que se ahoga en mis labios.

Porque luché tanto contra esto. Porque partí mi corazón en mil pedazos. Porque la fuente que contiene mi alma se ha derramado…

Porque la amo… Merlín, la amo tanto.

Y quiero susurrárselo al oído y demostrárselo con mis manos…

Suave melodía que llenas mi cuerpo torturado. Ayúdame a decirle cuanto la amo

Anhelo desbocado cantado muy alto. Para ella y por ella…

Mi amada, mi prohibida reina desterrada…

Te ofrezco en esta melodiosa letanía, mi declaración más desesperada…

Con mi amor, mi temblor, mi callada tristeza…

Tristesse por Chopin ilustrada…

_Tristesse… _

Mi llanto, mi voz, mis palabras. Todas interpretadas en mi piano para mi única amada

Música que me acompaña en esta historia desolada…


	2. Seis Años de Intensa Sensación

Hola amigos:

Al fin pude escribir este largo capítulo. Quizás para muchos es innecesario pero para mí era un preludio de lo que se desatará muy pronto. Era una explicación que era imposible no establecer.

Espero les guste. Espero sus opiniones

Muchos saludos

Yaem (capítulo preludio) Gy

_**Capítulo 1: Seis años de intensa sensación**_

Era un Malfoy. Había nacido en cuna de oro. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo referido a su linaje y a su posición en esa sociedad mágica desde muy pequeño y Draco lo había aprendido todo9 con orgullo y altivez. Porque era un noble. Era un mago. Era… un sangre pura.

Pero su familia no solo le había enseñado la riqueza de su linaje sino también otra cosa que para ellos era primordial. Un odio acérrimo e inapelable hacia los sangres sucias.

Al principio, y dado que era pequeño, Draco no comprendía cual era el verdadero significado del término "Sangre Sucia". En su imaginación de niño, él pensaba que eran personas que tenían en sus venas alguna suciedad, alguna contaminación que los hacía contagiosos y repulsivos. Pero una tarde, a sus cortos ocho años, su padre le saco de su enorme error.

Un Impuro. Un sangre sucia, querido hijo, es aquel inmundo nacido de muggles–

¿Muggles?– preguntó entonces el niño.

Te lo mostraré. Ven conmigo–

Lucius Malfoy lo llevó en carruaje hasta los lindes del pueblo más cercano a la mansión en la que vivían. All;i caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una placita en la cual comulgaban varios niños.

¿ves a esos que están allí jugando como monos?– Le preguntó el padre mirando con desprecio a los niños que pululaban entre los juegos – pues, esos son muggles. Ellos, sus padres y los padres de sus padres, son gente sin magia, gente inferior. Parásitos molestos que algún día tendrán que ser sometidos.

'Bueno, a veces, y de una forma que no me logro explicar, uno de ellos nace con magia pero sin tener el más mínimo grado de ascendencia mágica. Ellos son los impuros. Hijos de padres no mágicos. Hijos de muggles. Seres asquerosos que no merecen ser llamados magos –

El niño escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras que el padre le dedicaba, pero sin dejar de mirar a esos niños que jugaban tan contentos ajenos a los horrores que Lucius Malfoy decía de ellos.

En sus venas corre sangre cien por ciento muggle, sin magia alguna. Ellos piensan que pueden educarse entre nosotros, confundirse entre nosotros. Establecerse en nuestra sociedad. Pero peor que eso, hijo mío, es que mezclan su repugnante sangre con la nuestra. Y eso es una aberración –

Entonces, ¿los hijos de muggles son malos, padre?– preguntó el pequeño mirando directamente a los ojos a su progenitor.

Si, Hijo. Ellos solo usurpan, roban, mancillan. No deben ser aceptados, ni amados, ni mucho menos valorados. Son inferiores, son una lacra, una escoria.

Jamás debes hacer amistad con alguno. Solo desprecio deben obtener de ti. Porque nosotros somos unos orgullosos y dignos sangre pura. Auténticos magos. Los verdaderos señores del mundo mágico –

Y Draco aprendió. Había escuchado detenidamente cada una de las enseñanzas de su padre y las había tomado como doctrina inapelable de vida. Él obedecería esa premisa con dignidad. Draco Malfoy se prometió nunca mirar con aprecio a un impuro, porque habían venido a robarles su magia.

Fue creciendo. Ganando centímetros de altura en su cuerpo y arrogancia en su espíritu. Era astuto, osado, de gran iniciativa y cada vez que se pavoneaba ante los amigos de su padre en los círculos de alta sociedad mágica, hacía que a Lucius y Narcissa se les hinchara el pecho de orgullo.

Es por eso que cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó, en la mansión Malfoy hubo fiesta y Draco se sintió el ser más importante. Ahora iría a estudiar magia al más prestigioso colegio de magia de toda Gran Bretaña… quizás el mejor colegio del mundo y allí haría valer su apellido y su habilidad.

Pero a veces, cuando uno planea algo, no siempre sale como uno lo desea.

Desde que tenía memoria, hubo siempre un nombre que rondó a su alrededor y que se levantó en una de las mayores leyendas del mundo mágico. La historia increíble del misterioso niño mago que, siendo tan solo un bebé, había enfrentado al más poderoso mago tenebroso jamás conocido, y que había derrotado implacablemente. Algo verdaderamente incomprensible pues "El que no debe ser Nombrado" era el más poderoso, talentoso, grandioso y aterrador hechicero. Y Este niño lo había derribado de su pedestal soportando incluso el peor maleficio. El Avada Kedavra.

Draco desde muy pequeño aprendió la leyenda y secretamente albergó el deseo de tener todo ese poder y esa grandiosidad que él suponía debía tener ese enigmático niño. Y ese deseo no decayó cuando su padre le había dicho que "El niño que sobrevivió" no había sido en verdad una bendición, sino más bien una grave complicación para los planes de levantar un imperio en donde los Sangre Pura hubieran logrado un poder nunca antes imaginado. Es por eso que cuando el momento llegó, Draco Malfoy estaba expectante por conocer y estrechar la mano de Harry Potter y ofrecerle su amistad, pues así, juntos, podrían hacer grandes cosas.

Mas, cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, Ese idealizado chico mago no era lo que Draco esperaba. Éste era un chico corriente, hasta vulgar ante sus ojos. Sus ropas eran viejas, grandes y mal cuidadas, tenía lentes y el pelo en un enredo negro. Y la cicatriz… esa famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo coronaba una frente sin gracia ni elegancia.

Por supuesto, Draco manifestó su deseo de hacerse amigo de Potter y llevarlo al lado correcto (según él) de la magia, pero ese Potter lo había humillado. Había rechazado su obviamente beneficiosa compañía para aceptar la de ese pobretón pelirrojo con ropas gastadas. Ese Weasley, el hijo del traidor a la sangre (Como su padre llamaba al padre de ese chico), desde el primer momento había llegado a usurparle su derecho. Había llegado para quitarle todo lo que deseaba. Weasley… condenado Weasley.

Ofendido, Draco Malfoy se hizo una nueva promesa. Atosigaría a Potter por el resto del tiempo que estuvieran en Hogwarts y le haría pagar por su desprecio. Lo mismo con Weasley. Ese muerto de hambre pagaría por interponerse y ser escogido como amigo de "El niño que sobrevivió" en vez de él, que era merecedor de todos los privilegios.

Pero siempre Potter parecía tener suerte. Cada vez que Draco le ponía una trampa, siempre había algo o alguien que lo salvaba.

Y Potter había hecho otros amigos. Claro que para el pequeño rubio estos "amigos" eran bichos insignificantes que poco podrían beneficiar al ya apodado por él "Cara rajada". Un mestizo irlandés que todo lo quemaba, un gordito sangre Pura demasiado idiota y torpe que nada hacía bien y dos sangres sucias a los cuales Draco despreció de inmediato. Pero de todos solo dos estaban al lado de Potter a cada minuto. Uno, el pobretón Weasley que parecía su sombra y, para disgusto de Draco, la otra, una niña castaña demasiado inteligente que le salvaba en los exámenes y deberes, y en toda situación en la cual la lógica y la inteligencia eran requeridas.

Pero no era la inteligencia de esa chica lo que enervaba la sangre del pequeño Slytherin. Lo que lo enfurecía era el origen de la niña. Ella era una hija de muggles. Una impura.

Asquerosa sangre sucia — murmuraba rabioso cada vez que ella obtenía un logro.

Pues para Draco era inconcebible que ella fuera tan perfecta, tan su mente adoctrinada no cabía la idea de que una sangre sucia pudiera obtener sus mismos logros o peor que eso, que lo superara.

Y la odiaba. Laq odiaba porque no era la típica Sangre sucia de la que siempre le hablaba su padre. Ella era distinta, ella era notoria.

¿Cómo Potter puede tener de amiga a semejante escoria?— preguntó una tarde a su padre durante sus primeras vacaciones de Navidad.

Fácil querido hijo. Ese Potter no es un sangre Pura como nosotros. Es un mestizo. Una mezcla absurda y ruin entre un traidor a la sangre y una asquerosa sangre sucia. El no comprende el valor del linaje pues es solo un simple mestizo hijo de una cualquiera.

Era una muy buena explicación y Draco comprendió que su impresión primera sobre Potter no era equivocada. Harry era corriente. Poca cosa. Un mestizo amigo de un pobretón traidor a la sangre y una nauseabunda sangre sucia.

Pero, padre…— continuó el chiquillo— es que no entiendo… ella… ella es talentosa, hace los encantamientos primero que todos nosotros. Sabe todas las respuestas a las preguntas… ella…—

¡Basta, Draco! ¡Desde que llegaste del colegio no has parado de hablar de la sangre sucia esa! ¡De que si sabe hacer bien esto, que si conoce bien aquello! ¡Es solo una sangre sucia! ¡Una impura ladrona que no merece ni tu atención!—

Lo… lo siento, padre— había dicho el niño ruborizado. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo pendiente que había estado de la niña Granger.

Bien… Espero no oír nada más de esa mocosa durante tus vacaciones—

Pero aunque el niño no mencionó más a la pequeña, su mente aun la tenía incrustada. Era irritante ver que ella hacía todo bien. Que lo dejaba en evidencia, que lo superara. Que la muy tonta dejara que Potter y Weasley le copiaran sus deberes.

Estaba celoso… estaba celoso de que una hija de muggles pudiera ser mejor que él.

El tiempo fue pasando y mientras más el joven Slytherin acumulaba odio y frustración en contra del singular trío, más destacados se hacían ellos en todo lo que realizaban. Potter había conseguido ser el Buscador de Quidditch más joven en cien años. Los tres habían emprendido una aventura que para él era poco creíble y nuevamente el "cara rajada" había evitado el retorno del Innombrable. Y mucho de aquello había sido gracias a la estrategia de Weasley y la Lógica de Granger.

Y el rencor fue creciendo.

En segundo ya era enemigo declarado del pelinegro y había descubierto que no solo él odiaba a un Weasley. Su padre, su elegante padre, se había agarrado a puñetazos con el padre ese muerto de hambre apestoso. Pero lo peor fue que quizás sin querer su padre lo había dejado en evidencia al decir que Él había hablado mucho de la castañita en sus vacaciones. Los colores se la habían subido al rostro y más repulsión sintió por la niña al ser la culpable de aquello.

Es por eso que disfrutó insultarla en delante de medio colegio. Le había gritado sangre sucia y deseaba que a ella le doliera. Y lo había conseguido. Pero disfrutó más cuando Weasley, en su intento de defender el honor de la chica, saltó lejos al lanzarle a él un hechizo con una varita vieja y rota.

Rió a carcajadas y vio la inquietud en los rostros de Potter y Granger cuando Weasley empezó a vomitar babosas sin remedio. Una batalla la había vencido. Weasley era el hazmerreir del colegio, Potter se quedaba sin entrenamiento de su equipo de Quidditch y Granger se iba llorando a causa de su insulto.

Pero secretamente… algo dentro le picó. Algo raro le había pasado. Algo muy raro.

Mas, Draco siempre encontró alguna manera para fastidiar a los muchachos. Cuando la cámara de los secretos se reabrió fue el primero en vaticinar que Granger sería una de las víctimas y se regocijó al ver a Ron angustiado cuando ella fue petrificada. Él en un extraño momento se sintió un poco inquieto, pero pronto sacó esa sensación de si mismo, pues si la chascona esa se moría, Potter estaría bastante indefenso.

Pero otra vez las cosas salían mal y Potter había vuelto a lograr sus propósitos. Había derrotado al monstruo que reinaba en la cámara y obtenido nuevamente privilegios de parte del director.

Que fastidio— había dicho cuando supo de la hazaña, pero un incomodo estrujón en el estómago lo asaltó cuando Granger despertó y volvió con sus amigos.

Para Tercero, Potter estaba en peligro y Draco quería que en verdad algo malo le pasara. El muy cobarde se había aterrado con los Dementores y era asechado por un asesino. Draco como nunca lo fastidió, pero pagó el precio por ello. Un pollo maldito lo había herido… herido casi de muerte según su propio análisis y cuando él quiso cobrar justicia por la agresión, Granger… esa estúpida hija de muggles le había golpeado. La asquerosa había tocado su preciosa nariz con el puño y le había dolido horrores. Esa… esa había ensuciado su piel con la suya.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. Ahora sí que quería venganza. Ella tenía que pagar por semejante osadía. Lo había humillado en público, ¡Delante de Potter! ¡Delante de Weasley! El dolor en la cara no era tan terrible como el dolor en su orgullo, en su arrogancia.

Es por eso que la noche de las celebraciones del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, cuando los mortífagos (guiados por su propio padre) sembraron el terror en el amplio campamento, él se burló de ella. Pues sabía que ella sería una de las atacadas si era alcanzada. La ridiculizó con que los mortífagos la levitarían por los aires y con ello se le verían hasta los calzones. Y supo que por primera vez ella había sentido temor. Ella sabía que todo aquello no era un juego. Que era verdad. Draco sonrió sintiendo el dulce sabor de la venganza. Pero de todos modos cuando la vio correr hacia el bosque junto a su par de amigotes, no pudo reprimir el apretón en su propio corazón. Un corazón que estaba extraño… demasiado extraño. Lo peor… era que no sentía en verdad que se burlaba de ella, sino que la advertía, que la informaba del peligro que corría para así ella escapara a buen resguardo. Y esa idea tonta le corría por dentro.

Que estupidez, Draco— se dijo a sí mismo— Que te va a preocupar lo que le pase a esa. Esa no es nadie—

Y eso mismo se volvió a decir el día en que su hechizo dirigido a Potter rebotó y cayó sobre ella. Los dientes de Granger, que de por sí ya eran grandes en una carota fea según Draco, empezaron a crecer incontrolablemente mientras Pansy, la linda Pansy Parkinson reía a carcajadas. Granger lloraba, Weasley se angustiaba y Potter quería matarlo. Pero Granger se lo merecía. Ella había sido la tonta de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Ella, la muy engreída que ahora ya ni siquiera le miraba. Le ignoraba. Y a Draco Malfoy no le ignoraba nadie.

Que se cree esa estúpida. Ahora parecerá castor. Será tan divertido verla…— Pero en el fondo ya no le parecía divertido.

Y apenas si se dio el tiempo de mirar a la gryffindor. Es por eso que no se dio cuenta que los dientes salientes que ella ostentaba no volvieron a aparecer nunca más.

Pero ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías como aquella. Potter otra vez se había erigido como el centro de atención y ahora era "El cuarto campeón", y eso lo irritaba más que nunca. Y por eso inventó lo de las chapitas con el lema "Potter Apesta". Era injusto que Potter se granjeara honores que no merecía. Y estuvo furioso cuando el cuatro ojos había logrado su primera prueba mientras el rogaba a Merlín que el Dragón se lo comiera.

Pero no solo esa preocupación lo alteraba. Su madre le había dejado en su baúl una elegante túnica que al principio no tenía la menor idea de para que la iba a necesitar. Y cuando lo supo… Demonios… era el fin del mundo.

Tenía que invitar a una niña al baile de Navidad. Tenía que ir esa noche ¡Con una chica! Eso era terrible, más terrible incluso que enfrentar otra vez al condenado Pollo. Y se dedicó a observar a las chicas.

Por supuesto, no demoró mucho en notar que no le sería taaan difícil conseguir una pareja. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin y muchas querían acompañarlo, pero el problema era… ¿Cuál merecía ir de su brazo?

Pansy Parkinson fue la escogida y cuando la vio aparecer en la sala común de su casa se felicitó a sí mismo por la acertada elección. Pansy estaba hermosa, era una verdadera princesa y junto a él destacaba mucho más. Así que como si fuera un pavo real, el muchacho se paseó por todos lados con la chica colgada a su brazo.

Claro que su sonrisa se ensanchó a niveles inimaginables cuando la comadreja (como había empezado a llamar a Weasley desde que éste comenzara a decirle hurón a causa de un incómodo incidente con el maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras) apareció en el gran salón hecho un mamarracho. Llevaba una especie de vestido apolillado y horrendo que por poco lo mata a carcajadas. Esa noche se divertiría mucho a costa de la comadreja.

Pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando vio algo que los dejó perplejo. Un sueño vestido de rosa se hizo presente en el salón del brazo del campeón de Durmstrang Viktor Krum. Un sueño de cabello castaño atrapado en un moño hermoso. Draco quedó como aturdido. Dada su impresión no pudo mirar con detenimiento a la bella joven que acompañaba al búlgaro y, dejando a Pansy abandonada a su suerte, se abrió paso a codazos para verla. Un golpe fuerte le atropelló el pecho cuando descubrió la identidad de esa desconocida. Era Granger… Era Granger.

Granger— susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos— Granger—

No podía creerlo. No podía ser posible. Pero si ella… ella debería tener los dientes grandes, ser fea, no tener gracia. Era Granger, la sangre sucia Granger… ¡ella no tenía derecho a verse tan linda!

Estaba rabioso. Muy rabioso. Granger disfrutaba de la fiesta, llamaba la atención y las miradas de todos. Se creía una princesa.

Eso no lo puedo permitir— gruño en ese momento el rubio y buscando a su pareja hizo lo posible por aproximarse a Granger y Krum para poder fastidiarla.

Bailó cerca de ella. Se sentó a corta distancia de ella a la hora de la cena. La miró con una fuerza atronadora deseando quemarla con la mirada. Pero ella lo ignoraba. Parecía que para Granger él no existía.

En un momento determinado, cuando Granger bailaba toda risueña y "Tonta" en los brazos de Krum, la música hizo un giro y esto indicó un cambio en las parejas de baile. Krum quedó atrapado de inmediato por una chica de Ravencraw a la cual Draco no le importaba y él… él quedó frente a frente a Ella.

Era su momento.

¿Divertida noche, Granger? ¿Qué hechizo le aplicaste al pobre de Krum para que te invitara al baile?—

Pues, si. Ha sido una noche muy divertida— Dijo la chica petulante— Y no necesito hechizos para que alguien se fije en mí—

Sí, claro. Como ya te aburriste de tus conejillos de indias Weasley y Potter quisiste probar tus hechizos con Krum. A mí no me engañas Granger. No eres lo suficientemente bonita para hacer que un chico te invitara al baile sin hechizarlo—

No me importa lo que opines de mí. Y muévete para que yo pueda bailar con el chico que está detrás de ti—

El gesto de Granger lo enfureció más que cualquier palabra que ella dijera. Ella no iba a pasar sobre él e ignorarlo. No señor. Eso no.

Y la tomó de la cintura con fiereza. Y le atrapó la mano con determinación. La atrajo hasta él y la acorraló entre sus brazos. Ella quedó muy impresionada por ese repentino movimiento y quedó paralizada. Draco también. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía a Hermione Granger en sus brazos. Eso era lo más increíble e inaudito que podría sucederle en la vida. Se miraron ambos con los ojos como platos y por un momento los oídos de Draco zumbaron. Pero tenía que recuperarse. Era su deber recuperarse.

No te ilusiones, Granger. Solo hago esto para no permitir que me dejes en ridículo delante de todos. Apenas pueda me liberaré de ti. Pero mientras… ¡bailarás conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza!—

Y bailaron. Hermione había quedado demasiado shokeada como para reaccionar. La música volvió a cambiar y otra vez cada uno quedó en los brazos de sus respectivas parejas. Pansy le miró el semblante pálido a su compañero y le preguntó si había sido tan horrible bailar con Granger, a lo cual Draco solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Pues… había quedado sin habla.

Estaba agitado. Su corazón estaba latiendo como si corriera una maratón. Sus manos temblaban, su pecho apenas podía captar el oxígeno. Y le costó recuperarse.

Como había odiado esa sensación. Su nariz aun seguía atiborrada del suave perfume de la castaña y sus manos aun percibían el calor de su cuerpo.

Condenada sangre sucia— susurró— de seguro me lanzaste un hechizo para aturdirme—

Y aunque había planeado seguir fastidiando la noche de la Gryffindor, había quedado fuera de juego. Solo se conformó al ver que Weasley estaba tan furioso como él y que le hacía el trabajo de arruinarle la noche a la chica.

Para cuando se acostó esa madrugada, aún sentía el aroma a azucenas y la tibieza de esa cintura.

Trató de ignorar a la chica más que nunca desde entonces, pero fue imposible cuando descubrió que ella había sido el tesoro más preciado de Krum en la segunda prueba. Sonrió irónicamente y pensó que tal vez el búlgaro se había vuelto loco.

Pero la última prueba llegó y con ello el caos. Potter había ganado, pero Digory, el campeón legítimo de Hogwarts según Draco, había muerto en la competencia. Y el mundo se empezaba a tornar más oscuro e incierto.

Pero aun así el rubio no dejó de molestar, de fastidiar. Potter más que nunca tuvo que soportar sus burlas, sus comentarios insidiosos. Y ahora más encima ni siquiera el "Chiflado" como empezaban a llamar a Potter, tenía la posibilidad de atacarlo. Ahora Draco era Prefecto y eso le daba poder… mucho poder.

Pero para variar, el destino le jugaba una mala pasada al rubio. Weasley y Granger también eran prefectos y la chica cada vez que podía le recriminaba su proceder con los estudiantes menores.

¿Qué te metes, Granger? Yo hago lo que se me da la gana y ni tú ni nadie me va a decir que hacer— Le espetó una tarde en uno de los pasillos.

Pues te reclamaré tu proceder cada vez que sea necesario. No somos unos tiranos torturando a los más pequeños. Somos sus cuidadores—

Vete al demonio con tu discursito. Déjame… san…—

Pero esta vez no pudo terminar el insulto. Un tapón invisible había bloqueado su garganta y no pudo… no pudo insultarla.

¿Decías, Malfoy?— lo desafió la chica

Que me dejes— fue lo único que el muchacho respondió.

Y trató de dedicarse a otra cosa.

En todo caso, al fin las cosas estaban haciéndose bien en Hogwarts. Una nueva maestra había llegado y se había apoderado del poder en el colegio. Y su mayor propósito era perseguir a Potter. Eso alegraba y divertía enormemente al Slytherin. Y Granger y Weasley también caían en las manos de la mujer.

Tanto revuelo causó la señora que Potter y compañía habían apelado a la rebelión y él, Draco Malfoy, iba a ayudar a su maestra y ahora nueva Inquisidora en jefe a perseguir y a atraparlos.

Y lo lograron. Una noche Draco tuvo el placer de cazar a Potter y entregarlo a la Inquisidora. Fue una sensación deliciosa. Y ver que sus amigos también habían sido atrapados fue mucho mejor. Y le habían premiado por su captura. Ahora era un chico destacado. Con poder y privilegios. Tenían el poder de poner el pie encima de Granger cuando quisiera.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Potter y sus compinches burlaron Umbridge y se escaparon a Londres. Cuando Draco se enteró se sorprendió al máximo y no podía creer que ellos pudieran hacer algo semejante. Pero fue cuando se enteró que habían ido al ministerio que se habían enfrentado a los mismísimos mortifagos, y entre ellos a su propio padre. Todo su mundo ahora se desmembraba. Potter había desafiado al Innombrable y Dumbledore le había salvado el pescuezo. Su padre había sido tomado prisionero y llevado a Azkaban. Había fallado su misión… era… el fin.

Y Draco los odió a todos por lo que ahora le estaba pasando. Odiaba a Potter. Odiaba a Weasley. Odiaba a Granger.

Quería destruirlos.

Pero a pesar de su rencor, el miedo lo tomó de los cabellos cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas lo llamó a su presencia. Trataba de no temblar, pero la sensación era demasiado potente.

El amo le había dado una misión. Una terrible misión y él la había aceptado. No tenía opción de negarse y tuvo que extender su brazo izquierdo para que, a un fuego horrendamente infernal, se le tatuara la marca.

Ahora era uno de ellos… ahora estaba sentenciado.

Preparó su plan y al llegar al colegio trató de hacerse el invisible para poder cumplirlo. Pero era difícil. Potter sospechaba. Potter lo seguía.

Y un tormento más se agregó a sus pesares. Un tormento que le descolocó por completo.

Estaban en la primera clase de Pociones del año. Un profesor nuevo precedía el momento. Todos llegaron y se colocaron en sus puesto y a Draco le extrañó que Potter y Weasley también estuvieran allí.

Parece que Slughorn no hace una buena selección de sus alumnos— les gruño a Goyle y Crabbe mientras delante de ellos burbujeaba un caldero lleno de los que supo más tarde era Poción Multijugos.

Luego la sabelotodo Granger había hecho gala de su arrogante conocimiento y describió las pociones que llenaban los otros calderos. Una de ellas una tonta poción de Amor.

Según la descripción de la muchacha cada poción expelía un olor acorde a los gustos de quien la olfateara. O sea, que le había oler lo que amaba.

Lo extraño fue la reacción que había tenido la castaña cuando había olido la poción. Y eso no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio. Había nombrado varias cosas que le gustaban hasta que se detuvo antes de mencionar la última. Y se había sonrosado.

Draco sonrió irónicamente. Era una estupidez todo aquello. Más furioso quedó al final de la clase cuando Potter inexplicablemente había hecho una poción de Muertos vivientes totalmente perfecta siendo que él era un verdadero fracaso en la asignatura. Lo peor era que se había ganado una botellita de Felix Felicis , "Suerte Líquida". Una poción que en esos momentos Draco necesitaba desesperadamente.

Enojado, se quedó hasta todos se habían ido. El imbécil de Slughorn se había descuidado y el Slytherin hizo un magistral movimiento para robar tanta poción Multijugos como pudo. Le sería de gran ayuda. La guardó en su mochila y estaba a punto de irse cuando sin querer con el bolso pasó a llevar la tapa del caldero de la poción que había estado posada en el mesón que el trío insoportable había ocupado. De inmediato un humor denso y algo perlado subió y le atacó la nariz sin piedad.

Entonces unos aromas fueron sucediéndose y las imágenes se posaron en su conciencia. Olía a madera de roble quemándose suavemente, a tinta para plumas, a Hidromiel muy cara, a…

De pronto se puso pálido. El estómago se le apretó con fuerza. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Tomó a pulmones llenos una nueva bocanada.

Joven Malfoy ¿Le sucede algo?— preguntó Slughorn apareciendo repentinamente por una puerta.

Este… yo…— no podía hablar. Estaba aturdido.

Veo que sin querer pasó a llevar la poción de Amortentia. Si se viera ahora en un espejo. Su cara es un poema—

El profesor lo fue corriendo de la sala mientras Draco intentaba ordenar su mente totalmente desordenada. Al verse solo en el pasillo sintió que debía salir de allí, Que debía buscar un lugar seguro para pensar.

Fue a la Sala de menesteres y se sentó en el suelo junto al armario evanescente que había decidido reparar para cumplir su misión. Allí se quedó largo rato tratando de pensar. Pero no podía.

Azucenas… maldición… sentí aroma a azucenas— susurró.

No… no, no, no. La poción debía estar equivocada. Tenía que estar mal hecha. Él no podía oler el aroma de las azucenas. Eso era ilógico, sacado de toda cordura.

No azucenas… no su perfume… no su perfume—

Se abrazó a sí mismo y sintió como su corazón latía de esa manera tan extraña que siempre hacía cuando ella estaba cerca. Era el mismo latido que sintió esa noche en el baile de Navidad cuando la apretó en sus brazos para obligarla a bailar con él. Era el mismo latido que reclamó en su pecho cuando no pudo insultarla aquella tarde. El mismo latido… el mismo condenado latido.

Pero se negó a aceptar nada. Era imposible. Lughorn debió hacer mal la poción.

Pero el transcurso del tiempo le hizo ver que él que estaba mal era él.

Hasta que una tarde tuvo que admitir la evidente e irrefutable verdad.

Estaba enamorado de Granger.

La había visto salir llorando de la clase de Transformaciones luego que Weasley se burlara de ella. Y quiso triturar el cuello del pelirrojo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, cuando no estaba encerrado en la sala de Menesteres tratando de reparar el Armario y al mismo tiempo escapando de esa estúpida sensación que Granger le provocaba, había notado que las cosas entre la comadreja y ella había cambiado. Ya antes había sospechado que a Ron le gustaba un poco la castaña, pero ahora era totalmente evidente que el pelirrojo estaba loco por la chica. Y eso le hacía sentir un fuego que consumía y arruinaba todo dentro de su pecho. A la comadreja le gustaba Granger. Y parecía que ella también sentía lo mismo. Y eso le hizo sentir peor.

Se sentía inquieto, perseguido, desesperado.

Pero algo había pasado y Weasley había cambiado su actitud con ella. Y había empezado a maltratarla. Y no solo eso. Había empezado una relación con otra chica.

Pero Granger sufría. Y él lo notaba. Ella sufría por la comadreja.

Esa tarde después de Transformaciones. Draco se fue caminando al lago a mirar las aguas. Aun en su pecho rugía un dragón que deseaba lanzarle fuego al idiota de Ron. Arrastró cadenciosamente los pies casi sin hacer ruido y de pronto un sollozo le llegó a los oídos.

Miró agazapado tras un árbol y vio a la chica llorar sentada en un tronco tumbado. La cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. El cabello estaba arremolinado como una cortina al viento. Su semblante era dolorosamente bello.

Bello.

Bella. Draco la encontraba bella.

El condenado latido arreció en el pecho nuevamente. Pero ahora estaba más arrebatado que nunca. El aire se esfumó de sus pulmones.

Hermione— susurró involuntariamente.

Y entonces… lo comprendió.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Y la sensación en su boca no fue de asco ni repulsión. Ésta tenía un dulce pero doloroso sabor que le acarició los labios. El nombre de ella sonaba a música. Sonaba a melodía.

A melodía de piano.

Entonces, mientras se escondía entre la maleza al verla secar su rostro y volver al castillo, recordó esa hermosa melodía de piano que amaba tanto. Esa melodía que de entre todas las que había aprendido en su hobby de pianista, era su favorita. Esa que inexplicablemente parecía hablar por él.

Porque en ese instante preciso, esa melodía era él.

Hermione caminaba hacia el castillo y Draco la contemplaba tarareando en su mente las notas.

Era Tristesse. Tristeza. Porque todo entre ellos solo llevaría a la tristeza.

Porque él nunca debió descubrir que ella existía. Y maldición, lo había descubierto desde que era un niño. Porque nunca debió permitir que su corazón latiera con esa fuerza atronadora, pero latía sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Porque… ella nunca lo miraría, pues eran enemigos y él se había encargado de que ella lo odiara. Porque ella amaba a otro, aunque ese otro fuera un imbécil.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse justamente de ella?

Porque ella es mi tristeza… ella es mi Tristesse—

Llevó a su cuarto y no permitió ser molestado. Necesitaba asimilar, admitir, aceptar. Necesitaba entender que amaba algo que le era prohibido tener. Que deseaba un amor que era imposible.

Y deseó tener su piano y tocar a destajo para sacar esa tristeza que afloraba por su piel, por sus poros, por sus pulmones. Porque amaba a una mujer que nunca sería suya, que era un pecado intentar siquiera tocarla. Que era inútil tratar de conseguirla.

Y entonces Draco entendió por fin que su mundo de fantasía se había roto a su alrededor en mil pedazos.

Y calló, ya que de nada servía desnudar sus sentimientos.

Y ese tormento se hizo espacio en el cofre de torturas que había recolectado.

Estaba perdido, solo, perseguido. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos todo salía mal.

Sus intentos por cumplir su misión fueron fallando uno a uno y para cuando Potter lo atacó ya parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Pero una noche, todo cambió.

El Armario por fin funcionó y como si cada movimiento hubiera sido sincronizado, Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio. Y así, Draco Malfoy dejó entrar a los mortífagos para invadir Hogwarts.

Todo se tornó en casos. Se produjo una descabellada pelea. Draco corría por los pasillos viendo como todos luchaban y lo único que lo consolaba era ver que ella no estaba en el lugar. Solo faltaba que Dumbledore cayera en la trampa. Pero cuando eso sucedió Draco no pudo matarlo como se lo habían ordenado. No pudo. El corazón, el vientre y la columna le temblaban. Él no era capaz de matar a Dumbledore y Dumbledore lo sabía.

Draco estaba perdido. El Innombrable lo iba a matar.

Fue Snape quien al final cumplió la orden, mas, ya todo se había ido al demonio.

Y ella… ella nunca olvidaría que él era el culpable de que todo el infierno se desatara.

Y Draco salió corriendo junto a Snape esquivando a todos los que los perseguían. Pero el dolor y la tristeza lo tomaron del cuello para ahogarlo sin piedad. Porque ya era demasiado tarde.

La guerra comenzaba

Y Hermione estaba ahora en peligro por su culpa.

Ahora empezaba el tormento de la horrible incertidumbre.

Mientras… el corazón de Draco se desangraba.

No había podido decirle adiós.


	3. Los Hilos del Destino

Hola amigos:

Luego de mucho tiempo escribo esta continuación. No sé si me salió bien y si a ustedes les guste pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Se puede decir que este es el último capítulo antes de la verdadera acción.

Un saludo

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 2: Los Hilos del Destino**_

Los últimos diez meses habían sido un tormento sin tregua. Desde que abandonara el castillo luego de la muerte de Dumbledore su vida había sido terrible.

El señor tenebroso se había adueñado de la mansión y trataba a su familia peor que a elfos domésticos. Su padre había recibido las más denigrantes humillaciones, él mismo había sido denigrado y obligado a torturar bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía sería severamente castigado. Caminar por la mansión se había vuelto un peligro constante y en las noches no había podido dormir pues a lo lejos se escuchaban los gemidos del prisionero en las mazmorras.

Draco ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de haber abierto el armario. Este se había convertido en una caja de Pandora que, al abrirse esa nefasta noche de junio había liberado sus tormentos al mundo. Dolor, furia, odio, violencia… maldad pura había escapado y sembrado su manto de horror.

Y todo por su culpa.

El Innombrable había tomado el poder en la sombra y ahora todo aquel que osara siquiera pensar en su contra estaba condenado. No se podía susurrar siquiera su nombre. Vivir cerca de su presencia era vivir con miedo. Fallarle era ahogarse en el tormento.

Y ellos, los Malfoy, le habían fallado una vez más.

Draco aun no podía recobrarse del intenso dolor en el cuerpo. Él, su padre, su madre y su tía Bella habían recibido la ira de su señor. Solo hacía dos días que el Harry Potter y sus compañeros habían sido capturados por una banda de carroñeros y llevados a la mansión para ser entregados. Cuando Draco los vio se le heló la sangre. Allí estaban el cara rajada, con una deformación en el rostro impresionante, la comadreja que más parecía un león herido y desesperado y ella… Su Tristesse, asustada, llorosa.

Al verla el cuerpo entero le tembló.

Cuando su padre le exigió reconocerlos trató de evitarlo todo lo que pudo. Podía simular que el monstruo de cara hinchada no era Potter, pero no podía fingir que no conocía a Weasley y a Hermione. Hizo lo que pudo para no afirmar que eran ellos y tal vez pudo lograr convencer a todos que no eran ellos si no hubiera aparecido Bella. Ella había reconocido a Hermione y eso dio pie a que se reconociera a todos los demás.

Con horror, el rubio fue testigo de cómo su odiada tía tomaba las riendas de la situación, doblegaba a los carroñeros y les quitaba una espada que para ella era importante y mandaba a encerrar a Potter y Weasley para luego comenzar un ritual de terror con Hermione.

Ver como la torturaba, escuchar sus alaridos, su llanto. Escuchar a la distancia los gritos en cuello de Ron llamándola lo estaba destrozando a él también.

Pero había tenido miedo. Había sido un maldito cobarde. Se había paralizado del miedo, de la desesperación y de la angustia y no había impedido que la mortifaga lastimara a su amor. Cada grito de la chica era una cuchillada en las sienes. Cada lágrima de ella se le atoraba en la garganta, ahogándolo. Sus manos temblaron, sus piernas casi no podían sostenerlo.

HERMIONE, HERMIONE –

Los gritos de Ron le rebotaban en el cráneo. Él también quería gritar, gritar tan fuerte que su garganta se destrozara, pero no le salía la voz. Estaba mudo.

Cuando Bella le mandó a buscar al enano que se encontraba prisionero junto a los magos en el calabozo, trató de tener un momento de lucidez para hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Bajó y aparentó una determinación que no sentía. Vio a Harry angustiado y a Ron loco de desesperación. Y se reflejó en el iris del pelirrojo. Ambos tenían la misma desolación en el rostro. Ambos estaban desmoronándose de la misma manera.

Al cerrar la puerta del encierro escuchó un fuerte crack y, soltando al enano que cayó casi desmayado al suelo, pegó el oído a la puerta. Entonces escuchó una voz que hacía varios años no escuchaba.

Dobby, el elfo doméstico que antes perteneciera a su familia se había aparecido en la celda.

Eso era una luz de esperanza.

Caminó rápido y entregó a su prisionero a las manos de la despiadada mujer, Después miró toda la habitación y buscó algo que usar para ayudar a los prisioneros para la huida. Casi le da un ataque cuando le mandaron buscar a Pettigrew pues un nuevo crack había sonado en la mazmorra.

Lo que pasó luego fue muy rápido. Bella iba a entregar a Hermione a las garras sucias del hombre lobo y eso no lo podía permitir. Entonces la comadreja entró con furia al salón e intentó desarmar a su tía. Draco vio que el hechizo no daría en el blanco y entonces movió su propia varita. La varita de Bella saltó lejos y Potter la capturó. Después vino el enfrentamiento y aunque peleaba contra ellos, Draco solo lanzaba hechizos flojos que eran rápidamente adivinados por Potter y desviados. Mas, la bruja que llevaba su sangre era dura de derrotar. Había sacado un puñal y lo blandía en el cuello de la castaña. Draco sintió pavor y las manos le temblaron cuando Bella lo mandó a recoger las varitas que Ron y Harry a habían visto obligados a dejar en el suelo.

Bella, complacida con su rendición, no dudo en llamar al Innombrable y Draco vio que se haría realidad su mayor pesadilla. El Innombrable acabaría con Potter y luego Bella destrozaría a Hermione; y al mismo tiempo le desgarraría el alma a él.

Fue en ese momento que la lámpara que colgaba del techo se cayó. Bella soltó a Hermione y Draco, que estaba cerca de la chica, la empujó evitando que el armatoste cayera sobre ella y facilitara que Weasley extendiera los brazos y la rescatara. El estallido le provocó cortes en el rostro y esto también le dio la excusa de no hacer el esfuerzo suficiente para impedir que Potter le arrebatara las varitas.

Pero no estaba en sus planes que le quitara su propia varita. Era la única que no quería entregar de todas las que llevaba en las manos pero Potter tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Y El elfo se plantó frente a Bella, desafiándola y así tomó las manos de los prófugos…

Desapareciendo.

Lo que vino luego fue el horror personificado.

El señor tenebroso llegó en menos de un segundo después que los prófugos se marcharan y el caos se plantó sobre ellos. Su padre y él recibieron una oleada de crucios que le quitaron casi toda la fuerza. Su madre lloraba y suplicaba la clemencia para con su familia, pero no era escuchada. Bella… ella se arrodilló y suplicó el perdón de su señor con tanta vehemencia que el Innombrable la pateó en el suelo hastiado de su llanto. En medio de su agonía continua, Draco la escuchaba llorar como si fuera una niña.

¡Calla, Bella! ¡¿Cómo es posible que los dejaras escapar?! –

Mi señor… Fue el elfo… Le juro que yo… –

¡No quiero juramentos! ¡QUIERO A POTTER! –

El rostro del Innombrable se había deformado de tal manera que Draco solo pensó que esos eran los últimos minutos de su vida.

Y lo siguiente que recordaba era el dolor insoportable de otro cruciatus.

Ahora, acostado en su cama el sonido estruendoso de los gritos de Hermione le seguían torturando. Era por eso que cuando el Señor tenebroso le lanzó su castigo lo recibió sin reclamos. Lo merecía, lo merecía por cobarde y estúpido.

¿Cómo pude permitir que la lastimaran? – se recriminaba a sí mismo – Mientras él gritaba como un loco por ella, yo… yo me quedé tieso como una piedra.– el reclamo de un músculo del costado le hizo gemir por lo cual cambió de posición – En verdad no te merezco preciosa. A él no le importó ofrecerse a la tortura para evitar que te lastimaran… Pero yo no hice nada… tuve miedo… – una lágrima solitaria recorrió su pálida mejilla. Draco la secó con la mano y aspiró sintiendo el esfuerzo en sus doloridos pulmones – Pero no más. Y no pienso tener miedo nunca más. Un día… un día nos volveremos a encontrar y todo será distinto… yo seré distinto. No sé como, pero haré lo imposible por redimirme ante ella, ante Potter, ante Weasley… tengo que hacerlo… sino… no podré vivir en paz nunca más –

El tiempo fue pasando y el Slytherin tuvo que volver a Hogwarts. Allí la revolución encabezada por Neville Longbottom estaba haciendo estragos con la autoridad de Snape como director del colegio. Malfoy solo miraba aquello como una causa inútil en momentos en que sucesos de verdadera preocupación estaban aconteciendo más allá de los muros que rodeaban al recinto, ya de por sí custodiado implacablemente por los Carrow y acechado por dementotes.

Draco solo esperaba que los hilos del destino se unieran y que el trío fugitivo volviera a Hogwarts. Pues esa era su sospecha. Mientras tanto a sus oídos había llegado el increíble rumor de que Potter y compañía habían entrado en Gringott y que se habían metido a una de las bóvedas. Algo buscaban y debía ser demasiado importante como para que se arriesgaran de ese modo.

Esa noche sintió un movimiento extraño en el castillo, curioso, fue a merodear por los pasillos y casi se topa frente a frente con los mismísimos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger que entraban a uno de los baños de niñas del segundo piso. Silencioso, los siguió y quedó asombrado al oír a Ron hablar Parsel y abrir un socavón en los lavamanos. Luego y siempre impresionándolo, la pareja se había metido por el agujero y había desaparecido.

La cámara de los secretos – susurró – Así que ésta es la entrada.

Un impulso lo empujaba a ir detrás de ellos, pero dedujo que si Ron y Hermione estaban en el castillo, Harry también debía estar allí.

El final es inminente – volvió a susurrar – La guerra ha llegado a Hogwarts.

Corrió por los pasillos y encontró a Snape luchando con Mcgonagall. A un costado estaba el cara rajada.

Snape perdía la pelea y la oscuridad se cernió sobre todos. Harry salió disparado por los pasillos y todos sentían el miedo caer sobre los hombros. Draco no sabía que hacer y decidió ir tras Potter, quien en forma veloz corría hasta llegar al termino de uno de ellos y hablar con uno de los fantasmas. Hablaron de una diadema y que estaba maldita, Draco no comprendía nada, pero prefirió continuar detrás del moreno para saber que significaba la joya.

Los sonidos de guerra de escuchaban, las paredes retumbaban. Harry continuó corriendo hasta llegar al séptimo piso e invocar esa sala que para Draco fuera tan familiar durante el año pasado. Junto a él se reunieron Ron y Hermione y los tres buscaron entre la rumba de objetos hasta encontrar el que buscaban. Entonces el pelirrojo le pasó a Potter un colmillo, Draco pestañeó varias veces para distinguirlo bien. Era un colmillo muy grande, algo que él nunca antes había visto. Potter amenazó la diadema con el colmillo y entonces todos los objetos que estaban en la sala empezaron a moverse como locos, Potter tomó la joya y junto con sus amigos corrieron entre las torres de cosas que caían sobre ellos y sobre Draco para aplastarlos. Poco a poco y con violencia, sillas, mesas, botellas con pociones, espadas enmohecidas, armarios rotos, y un montón de objetos se lanzaban contra todos y los atacaban sin piedad. Draco fue el primero en salir de la sala pues era el que estaba más cerca de la salida. Luego salió el trío y apenas dieran un pie fuera de ella Potter volvió a tomar el colmillo el cual enterró en la Diadema con brutalidad. Ésta se retorció y Harry la soltó pues parecía que le había quemado la mano. Un grito horrible se escuchó luego y una explosión los lanzó a todos contra los muros.

Draco quedó medio aturdido al golpearse la cabeza. Miró hasta la entrada de la sala y vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione levantarse de a poco.

¡Bien! – festejó el pelirrojo – Uno menos, Ya solo nos queda la serpiente.

Tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Potter – no quiero que él destruya definitivamente las protecciones del colegio. No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado –

Pero ya no podemos evitarlo Harry– escuchó Draco decir a la castaña – Él ya viene acá y ya sabe que hemos destruido a los demás objetos.

Pues tendremos que amenazarlo. Nagini es su último horrocrux. Si le amenazo a su serpiente él tendrá que huir. Hermione, quiero que me ayudes a hacerme visible ante él, pero fuera de Hogwarts. Quiero que él me vea lejos y que sienta el terror al saber que todos los pedazos de su alma están destruidos. Así dejará a los alumnos en paz y vendrá tras de mí –

Es muy arriesgado, amigo – decía Ron – ahora te dejas en total evidencia. Nos va a cazar como a conejos –

No tengo otra opción. Vámonos –

Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Aun sin procesar bien la información que había llegado hasta sus oídos, corrió detrás del trío y escuchó como Potter inducía a todos a abandonar el colegio con urgencia.

Pronto Ron se detuvo y llamó la atención de sus amigos con una inquietud.

_¡Espera un Momento! – dijo Ron – ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien! –_

_¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione._

_Los elfos domésticos. Deben de estar todos en la cocina ¿no?_

_¿quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado _ynos faciliten la huida_? – preguntó Harry._

_No, no es eso – respondió Ron, muy serio – Pero deberíamos sugerirles que también abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte de Dobby ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros._

_En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrépito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le dio un beso en la boca. El chico soltó los colmillos que él también llevaba, y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo._

Draco sintió como si se le desgarrara el pecho. Si había una cosa que nunca había querido ver en la vida era justamente eso. Pero lo comprendía, luego del terrible incidente en la mansión, el rubio sabía que Ron se merecía ese beso con creces.

_¿Les parece que es el momento más oportuno? – preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz y como no le hicieron caso, sino que se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se balancearon un poco, les gritó – ¡Eh! ¡Estamos en guerra! _

_Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados._

__ Ya lo sé, amigo – dijo Ron con cara de atontado, como si acabaran de golpearle la cabeza con una bludger – . Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca ¿no? _

_¡Piensa en el Horrocrux! – Le soltó Harry – ¿Crees que podrás aguantar_ hasta que salgamos a de aquí antes que ellos lleguen?

Esa palabra, Draco la grabó en la mente pues sabía que era clave para destruir al Innombrable.

_Sí, claro, claro. Lo siento – se disculpó Ron, y con Hermione, ambos ruborizados, se ocuparon de recoger los colmillos del suelo._

Harry mandó un aviso a los Elfos y al ver por la ventana una nube más oscura que la noche misma dijo a sus amigos que había llegado el momento de partir.

El trío salió a toda máquina del castillo para cruzar el patio hasta el bosque prohibido en donde tuvieron que luchar contra los dementotes antes de desaparecer.

Draco iba siempre detrás pero tuvo que retroceder cuando los Dementotes notaron su presencia.

Entonces el sonido de la voz de Voldemort llegó a la mente de Draco.

Harry Potter. Has osado burlar mi poder. Pero ya no más. Entrégate a mí y yo no derramaré la sangre de tus amigos. Tengo el colegio rodeado de mis mortifagos. ¿Dejarás que otros sigan muriendo por ti? –

Pero entonces otra voz retumbo desde el bosque. Una voz limpia y determinada. Una voz joven y fuerte.

No dejaré que nadie más muera por mi causa. Pero te digo que no soy yo quien corre peligro esta noche. He destruido casi todos los objetos y lo sabes. Estoy a un paso de ti. Cuida a tu mascota. Ella es la siguiente – se hizo una pausa –Has llegado tarde. Ya no me encuentro en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estoy lejos de tu acecho. Y te buscaré y buscaré a la serpiente. Te lo juro…. Corre mientras puedas –

Se escuchó un grito de furia y un estallido en el cielo. La barrera protectora se rompió y una legión de mortifagos descendió para atacar el colegio. Pero en él no se encontraba nadie. Estaba vacío.

Draco fue tomado del brazo por uno de los mortifagos y llevado ante el señor tenebroso. El muchacho temblaba pero esta vez no pensaba dejarse doblegar

Malfoy, ¿Me puedes explicar porqué fuiste el único alumno de Hogwarts que se hallaba en el colegio a mi llegada? –

Yo… creo que ellos hallaron otro pasadizo secreto y por allí sacaron a todos los que estaban en el colegio. Yo… yo seguí a Potter pero los dementotes me atraparon y no pude continuar…-

¿Sé fue al bosque prohibido? –

Sí… primero destruyó una diadema vieja y luego se escapó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Eran muchos dementotes para mi solo –

Maldición – gruñó entre dientes el Innombrable. Draco pudo notar con asombro que gotas perladas de sudor coronaban la frente del amo – Ya no podré sentirme seguro. Los ha encontrado todos… Ahora esto es una guerra declarada. Ya no me sirve moverme en las sombras y mis enemigos se agruparán sin dudar. Si él viejo se recupera pronto, fabricará varitas para todos… Y yo tengo una duda… una terrible duda –

Sin miramientos Draco fue sacado de la sala y su madre corrió a abrazarlo. Su padre lo miraba apoyado en el muro hasta que Voldemort le llamó a su presencia. Lucius caminó con paso vacilante y luego de recibir las humillaciones correspondientes tuvo que partir a buscar a Snape con celeridad.

Aunque su madre le tiraba del brazo para alejarlo del peligro, Draco se resistió y se mantuvo escondido en un resquicio. Tenía que saber más, mucho más de lo que estaba pasando.

Snape se presentó en el lugar y Voldemort exigió a todos que se marcharan. Draco se pegó al muro del resquicio y trató de no hacer ruido alguno para escuchar lo que sucedía.

Supe que la vieja Mcgonagall te derrotó, Snape. ¿cómo es posible que eso pasara? –

Los demás profesores las secundaron. Los Carrow y Yo no pudimos contra todos –

Como ves, el colegio está vacío ¿No se suponía que todos los pasadizos estaban bloqueados y vigilados? –

Ellos debieron encontrar uno desconocido – trató de defenderse el director.

Creo que la afirmación es obvia, Snape. No pude atrapar a nadie para amenazar a Potter y ahora todos mis enemigos saben que estoy dirigiendo los hilos del ministerio. No pasará un día para que se rebelen en mi contra y yo no tengo como doblegarlos.

Draco escuchaba y miraba por un pequeño espacio a la serpiente enrollarse en una especie de esfera de cristal. La esfera estaba a los pies del Innombrable y Snape también la miraba detenidamente.

Pero la verdad es que ya no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso… en cambio no quiero hablarte de los rebeldes ahora sino de ti, Severus.

_Mí único propósito ha sido servirle… Déjeme ir en busca del muchacho, mi señor, deje que lo traiga…-_

La negativa al ofrecimiento de Snape fue rotunda.

Draco entonces fue escuchando como Voldemort hablaba sobre todos los problemas que había tenido al atacar a Potter con dos varitas distintas. La suya de tejo que fracasara dos veces y la de Lucius que se había quebrado ante la del Elegido. Luego habló de una varita distinta, La ya famosa y mítica varita de Saúco y Draco vio como Snape palidecía y fijaba su mirada en los ojos rojos del señor tenebroso.

Voldemort dijo que no se sentía dueño de la varita y Draco observó que levantaba la que llevaba en las manos.

_La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía._

_¡Mi señor! – protestó Snape alzando su propia varita._

_No puede ser de otro modo. Debo dominar esta varita, Severus. Si lo consigo, venceré por fin a Potter._

Draco vio como Voldemort cortaba el aire con la varita y la dirigía a la bola de cristal en donde se encontraba la serpiente y ésta se enrolló sobre Snape encerrándolo en ella hasta los hombro.

_**Mata** – Dijo Voldemort en pársel. _

Draco cerró los ojos y escuchó un grito espeluznante. Los entreabrió y vio los colmillos de la serpiente enterrados en el cuello de Snape. El peso de la esfera lo dobló de rodillas y cayó al suelo.

_Lo lamento – dijo Voldemort con frialdad, y le dio la espalda. _

Luego Voldemort movió la varita y la esfera liberó a Snape yendo detrás de él. El señor tenebroso se marchó sin mirar atrás, pero con un desplante arrogante. Era ahora el amo absoluto de la varita.

Draco esperó un momento y salió de su escondite para socorrer al herido. Vio que las heridas eran profundas y que la sangre salía en torrente inevitable. Snape temblaba con los dedos que en vano intentaban impedir que la sangre saliera y una sustancia distinta, azulada y plateada salía de sus ojos, orejas y boca.

Agárrala… agárrala…

Draco miró por la habitación y vio unos frascos vacíos en una de las repisas. Corrió y tomó dos de ellos tirando al suelo dos más que se quebraron. Volvió con Snape y vertió en los frascos la sustancia con ayuda de la varita de su madre .

Snape lo miró y con sus últimas fuerzas le habló casi en un susurro.

Da… dásela a Po… Potter… Es… nuestra… única… salvación…

Es imposible… no tengo como llegar a él…

Con… fío en ti… Dile… que tiene… los ojos de… su madre…

De pronto toda la vida que reinaba en el cuerpo de Snape se extinguió. Draco quedó pegado a los ojos inexpresivos del ex profesor y sintió un sensación extraña, algo parecido al dolor.

Sintió un ruido en la puerta y guardó las botellas en el bolsillo de su pantalón con premura. Luego sintió a su madre arrodillarse a su lado con las manos en la boca para ahogar el grito de terror que pugnaba por salir de ella.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo ha matado? – preguntó Narcissa

Por tener algo que el Innombrable deseaba. Ya nada podemos hacer por él. Madre, la guerra es definitiva y tengo que seguir usando tu varita para pelear en ella. Lo mejor es que te confines en la mansión y esperes. Tú y mi padre. Yo tengo que unirme a los demás –

No… no puedes… eres un niño…

Ya no… – Draco dejó descansar la cabeza de Snape en el suelo y agitando la varita de su madre lo levitó hasta la banca más próxima. Luego cortó una cortina y cubrió el cuerpo. Se miró las manos manchadas con sangre y las limpió en el pantalón.

Ahora debía emprender la búsqueda. Tenía que entregarle a Potter las botellas con la rara sustancia azul plateada.

Pero ¿Qué era esa sustancia? Y ¿Cómo podría llegar hasta Potter y darle los frascos?

En la madrugada un montón de datos inundaba su mente. De un momento a otro había escuchado de horrocruxes y varitas de saúco. Después se convertía en portador de frascos con secretos mágicos. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche.

La guerra se hizo cruda desde entonces. Ahora los enemigos del señor tenebroso se mostraban abiertamente. Cada lugar de Gran Bretaña se convertía en campo de batalla y las noticias de muerte y destrucción llegaban a los oídos de Draco con estridencia.

Gracias a su persecución a Potter en la noche del frustrado ataque a Hogwarts, el Innombrable había tenido algo de consideración con el muchacho y solo lo había enclaustrado en su mansión junto a su familia mientras no tuviera el tiempo de elegir el merecido destino para Draco.

Al verse de pronto prisionero en su propia casa, y con demasiado tiempo libre mientras sus compañeros de casa se unían a las tropas del Señor tenebroso para combatir en la guerra, el joven empezó una ardua investigación en su amplia biblioteca sobre horrocruxes y sobre las viejas historias de la varita que ahora ostentaba el señor de las tinieblas.

No demoró mucho en encontrar la sangrienta huella de la varita en los libros de historia, pero de los horrocruxes no encontraba nada. Solo recordaba que Potter los había llamado pedazos del alma de Voldemort.

Pero, ¿Era acaso posible encerrar pedazos del alma en algo?

Los meses fueron pasando y la guerra recrudecía. Draco escuchaba los relatos de como el horror se desplegaba por toda Gran Bretaña y solo podía clamar su angustia por la suerte de Hermione al encerrarse en el viejo cuarto del piano en donde sufría su impotencia la verse privado de la libertad para ir tras ella. Tocaba las notas musicales para borrar de su imaginario las historias horrendas sobre hombres destrozados, mujeres desgarradas, niños mutilados. Praderas envueltas en llamas, Caos y destrucción por doquier.

El sonido de su piano le masajeaba las sienes, le hacía volar lejos de esa crueldad. Había inventado melodías nuevas que expresaban el torbellino que le arrasaba por dentro.

Aun podía recordar la agonía en los ojos de Snape. Aun podía ver la determinación en los de Harry.

Aún recordaba ese beso entre Ron y Hermione.

Es lógico que ahora estén juntos – susurró – Y yo deberé seguir aquí encerrado, sin poder ir a donde ella está para protegerla o entregar los frascos a Potter. Seguir aquí convertido en un inútil, en un estorbo.

Siguió tocando sentidamente. Ignorando cualquier otro sonido en el ambiente. Es por eso que se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Hijo… El Señor Tenebroso te llama. Dijo que vayas con él enseguida –

¿Qué quiere? – preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido para no demostrar su nerviosismo.

Según me dijo quiere darte una misión. Dijo que si la cumples bien seremos perdonados finalmente.

¿Otra misión? ¿De que se trata ahora? ¿A quién quiere que mate? Creí que le había quedado claro que yo no puedo matar –

No seas tonto, muchacho. Yo comprendo que matar a Dumbledore era demasiado para ti pues eras muy joven en ese entonces, pero ahora ya eres un hombre y esos rebeldes no tiene el poder que tenía el viejo.

Sí, Pero después él me matará a mí. ¿Acaso no hizo eso con Snape después que este matara a Dumbledore?

No tenemos pruebas que ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas. ¿O tu sabes algo que yo no sé?

No, no sé nada.

Nunca me has dicho que te dijo Severus antes de morir.

Draco se levantó del banquito y miró a su viejo padre. Lucius estaba consumido por la derrota y la vergüenza. Draco no quería terminar igual que él.

Me dijo que me cuidara. Que el innombrable nos iba a matar a todos

Lucius palideció más si aun era posible

vamos con él. Sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Sus pasos sonaron firmes aunque el pecho estaba tembloroso. Al llegar a las puertas que franqueaban la entrada al salón que albergaba la figura larga y perlada de Voldemort, Draco cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente por la boca.

Al entrar vio a la despreciable serpiente aparentemente dormida, protegida en su habitáculo de cristal mágico. Voldemort se paseaba por todo el ancho de la habitación y con él también estaban Goyle, Nott, Crabbe y Zabini.

Puedes marcharte Lucius, ya no eres necesario en este lugar – musitó el líder. El padre de Draco agachó la cabeza parta mitigar esa nueva humillación y cerró la puerta tras él.

¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor? - Preguntó el Sly.

Muchacho, ¿Cómo has pasado tus relajadas vacaciones en casa? Hace mucho que no sales, te vez pálido.

Draco miró a un punto inexistente para evitar quedarse pegado a esos ojos rojos que sentía capaces de taladrar en lo más profundo de cualquier mente que se propusiera descifrar.

Me he mantenido en mi casa como usted lo ha determinado, mi señor.

Claro – El Innombrable acarició con sus dedos largos la varita que sostenía – He pensado que has estado mucho tiempo encerrado. Malfoy, aun recuerdo tu cometido la noche de la invasión a Hogwarts – Draco lo miró de reojo antes de ver al punto invisible al cual miraba con insistencia. – De todos los que se encuentran aquí fuiste el único que tuvo la iniciativa de perseguir a Potter e intentar evitarle la huida. Fuiste el único con agallas

Los demás se miraron furtivamente y bajaron los rostros con nerviosismo. Ellos habían sido sacados del colegio y nada habían hecho por atrapar a Potter. Ahora estaban asustados de recibir castigo por su falta de iniciativa.

Solo intenté servirlo, mi señor.

Lo sé. Has sido mejor sirviente que el inútil de tu padre. Y eso te ha mantenido relativamente en buen estado de salud.

Draco se mordió el labio para callar.

Quiero darte una oportunidad, que emprendas una nueva misión. Quiero que formes parte de mis tropas y participes al fin en los pormenores de esta grandiosa guerra. Confío en que tengas el mismo espíritu que te guió esa noche.

¿Formar parte de su ejército, mi señor?

Si, luchar esta guerra, encontrar, derrotar y si es que hay tiempo atrapar todos aquellos que son camaradas fieles de Harry Potter. Atrapar al propio Harry Potter si se te llegara a presentar la oportunidad. Pero quiero que tengas cuidado con sus aliados más cercanos, Dolohov no entendió el valor que Lupin representaba para Potter y en vez de traerme al hombre lobo como prisionero lo mató. Quiero que tú seas más selectivo, más lógico a la hora de enfrentar a los enemigos.

Draco giró su rostro y miró fijamente a su señor.

Haré lo que usted me ordene –

Bien, bien. Entonces te presento a tus compañeros. Te unirás a ellos y seguirás las órdenes de su jefe, Theodore Nott.- El señor tenebroso se giró al aludido y le habló firme - No dudes en tener mano dura con ellos si no satisfacen tus requerimientos. Y espero los resultados. En cuanto a ti, Malfoy – miró otra vez al rubio que ahora miraba a la serpiente por el rabillo del ojo – Espero aproveches esta última oportunidad. Que consideres mi piedad.

Voldemort levantó la varita y levitó la esfera de cristal. A grandes pasos dejó la sala y Draco pestañeó varias veces antes de decir palabra alguna.

Bueno, Malfoy – dijo Zabini – Se te acabaron las vacaciones. Ahora vas a saber lo que es trabajar.

Saldremos esta noche – dijo Nott alzándose en toda su estatura para imponer su rango. – Quiero que obedezcan y no salgan por ahí haciendo su voluntad, no me causen problemas. Tendremos que ser rastreadores y para eso debemos estar organizados.

Nott – habló Malfoy – Lo mejor es conseguir alguna pista de Potter, Conseguir al líder.

Miras muy alto, Malfoy. Recién te permiten salir de tu jaula de cristal y lo primero que se te ocurre es querer atrapar a Potter. En vez de ser tan ambicioso, mejor sigue sin chistar mis órdenes. Atrapara a los aliados de Potter puede ser más beneficioso– Dijo Nott

Sí – Dijo Goyle – atrapar a ese Weasley desgraciado y a la sangre sucia… con eso Potter no tendrá más remedio que entregarse y le haríamos una emboscada. Pero podríamos jugar un poco con Granger antes de dar el siguiente paso, divertirnos con ella.

Los puños de Malfoy se crisparon y tuvo que dar acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darle una paliza a su subalterno.

No hagas fiesta antes de encontrar la presa, idiota. Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a Hogwarts. Allí encontraríamos respuestas muchas interrogantes que nos dirían como atrapar a Potter. Yo preferiría ir en su caza que ir detrás de objetivos sin importancia.

No me digas idiota, Malfoy. He peleado esta guerra con denuedo, Tú en cambio estabas bien guardadito en tu mansión. Tú No eres el jefe, lo que opines me importa un cuerno.

Draco se movió rápidamente y tomó a Goyle del cuello, enterrándole la varita en el pecho.

Aunque te pese no voy a permitir que me pongas el pie encima. Soy tu compañero y me respetas.

¡Suéltalo, Malfoy!– Dijo Nott con autoridad – No quiero revueltas entre mis subalternos – separó a los hombres con un certero hechizo – Van a comportarse o les haré lamentar cada pleito que tengan - miró a los otros que miraban la escena algo sobresaltados – Lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Ya escucharon al Innombrable, puedo ejercer mano dura si no se cumplen mis requerimientos.

Malfoy se ordenó la camisa y le regaló una mirada asesina a Goyle quien se frotaba el cuello tragando saliva. Si iba a ser parte de ese escuadrón tenía que darse a respetar desde el principio o no duraría mucho tiempo.

– Prepárense. Saldremos enseguida. Espérenme en el patio delantero con sus escobas- Dijo Nott y Salió del salón con paso firme. Los demás se miraron y Zabini con una sonrisa apretó la mano de Draco.

Bienvenido al infierno, Malfoy. Al menos ahora puedo dormir sabiendo que mi trasero va a estar seguro. Con estos dos me iba a desvelar día y noche.

Draco solo sonrió, pero nada dijo.

Salió del salón y corrió a su cuarto a llenar su morral de cosas imprescindibles para la travesía que debería emprender. Agitó la varita de su madre y del piso falso del armario levitaron dos frasquitos de cristal que él guardara en una cajita a la cual selló con un hechizo, Tomó sus notas, su ropa y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tendría que ir tras Potter, tras Weasley y tras ella. Tendría que participar de esa aguerra después de todo. Tendría que perseguir a sus contrincantes como un sabueso. Pero, ¿Qué haría si los encontraba? ¿Cazar a Potter? ¿Cazar a Weasley? Si lo lograba ¿Los entregaría? ¿O aprovecharía el momento para entregar su encomienda en las manos del Elegido?

No sabía que podía hacer y era más difícil hacer cualquier cosa con toda esa tropa que iba a acompañarlo de ahora en adelante. Ellos no dudarían en tirar a matar y cazar. Especialmente Goyle y Crabbe que desde un tiempo a esa parte se estaban poniendo incontrolables.

Bajó los escalones y entró en el viejo cuartito del piano. Acarició la madera y tocó un par de teclas a modo de despedida. Bajó la cubierta y afirmó su morral. Ahora tenía que dejar que el destino le mostrara el camino. Para él, atrapar a Potter o darle la posible arma que lo llevara al triunfo significaban lo mismo. Solo seguir en su infierno interior. Si ganaba Potter, él y su familia serían perseguidos; si Potter era derrotado, él y su familia seguirían en el fondo del abismo. Pero tal vez si lo cazaba y lo entregaba vivo y desarmado a su señor, hubiera una posibilidad de redención. Y tal vez… tal vez podría el amo regalarle a Hermione.

Salió al patio en donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Nott se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja.

¿En verdad crees que yendo a Hogwarts podríamos encontrar pistas para atrapar a Potter?

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre – contestó él seriamente

Bien, te haré caso. Siempre fuiste muy bueno con tus corazonadas.

Y tomando sus escobas se dirigieron rumbo al norte, a Hogwarts en donde Draco quizás encontraría la respuesta a muchas dudas y el camino correcto que lo llevaría… hasta Potter.


End file.
